Clextia verse
by GillyTweed
Summary: A collection of oneshots detailing my Modern Clextia Au involving a depressed bean Lexa and her two very supportive girlfriends. *Title is due to change*
1. Chapter 1

Notes: So, I've had some small Clextia oneshots laying around on my tumblr and Ao3 and I never really bothered to post them here because they were rather small, but now I've decided to put some of them into the same universe, so I thought I'd post them here all together. This one isn't Clextia focused, but it does give some context for events in the universe, so I hope you enjoy.

Ps. The one shot Kuddles & Koala's also take's place in this universe so that will be taken down and added to this.

Pss. I have created an entire masterpost of all my fics and AUs on my tumblr. This list includes some oneshots that aren't posted on , as well as my tumblr exclusive AUs, so if you really enjoy my content, I recommend going to check that out.

* * *

Lexa stood perplexed in the doorway of lecture room, completely at a loss as to what she should be doing. She'd heard about the universities 'Therapy Dog" event, and her friends had encouraged her to go.

"You study way too much. We can see how stressed you are. Go, it'll be good for you."

Lincoln, Anya, even Indra, had all given her a variation of the same speech. Each expressing their concern and care for her in their own way. Their thoughtfulness had made her feel warm and happy, convincing her to agree to go to the session rather easily. However, now that she was here, alone, standing in the doorway of concerningly empty lecture hall, all her reservations had come flooding back.

It wasn't that she was bad with people, it was more she prefered to blend in, using others as shields against, what she thought, was unnecessary social interaction.

The room was empty, the desks and chairs stacked against the far wall, save for one blonde girl and three (unbelievably adorable) energetic puppies. The girl sat cross-legged on the floor, one puppy on her lap, while the other two tumbled excitedly in front of her.

Lexa swallowed, wondering if she would be noticed if she just left. Her decision was made for her, however, as the girl looked up, an inviting smile spreading across her face. God, this girl looked like she was literally made from sunshine. She had puppies climbing all over her for goodness sake.

"Hey! Come on in. There's more than enough puppies for both of us."

Lexa ducked her head as a blush spread unbidden over her cheeks. Even her voice sounded like happiness in its purest form. She shuffled in, scratching at her face awkwardly. She sat down across from the blonde, the puppies tumbling between them.

Suddenly, a ball of wiggling fur was in her arms. It yipped and licked at her face. The brunette couldn't help but sputter, holding the jubilant creature away from her. The blonde was laughing at her expression, holding her stomach as though it hurt.

"Sorry…"

She wiped her face of humourous tears, gasping as she tried to talk. Her laugh was raspy yet smooth, making Lexa's cheeks burn even more, though not with embarrassment.

"I'm Clarke."

She held out a hand, which was promptly tackled by a puppy. Scooping the offending pup to her chest, she extended her other hand, a friendly grin on her face. Lexa liked her lips and readjusted the puppy in her grip to stall. Slowly, she extended her own hand, giving the other girls a firm shake.

"Lexa."

Clarke seemed to beam even brighter. Everything about her was blinding. Her smile, her laugh, her friendly personality. She felt almost disappointed when the blonde's hand drew away, but cracked a smile when the other girl held up her puppy.

"So, you like puppie, eh?"

God, she was falling hard.

* * *

Endnote: Want to send in a prompt, have questions about my fics, want to talk about writing, or want really inconsistent updates on my progress, come follow my tumblr GillyTweed


	2. Chapter 2

Note: The next installment in the Clextia verse. I'm posting the ones I have in chronological order, but once these are done, it'll go in whatever order I get inspired in. This one features actual Clextia, as well as shows the sort of dynamic the three have. Also, If this looks familiar, it was posted before under the title Kuddles & Koalas, but taken down to be added to this.

* * *

It was cold. Way too cold to even think about getting out of bed. Snow had fallen the night before, creating beautiful patterns of frost on the window panes and blanketed the world in a covering of pristine white. It was gorgeous, but cold. Much too cold to even move from under the comforter.

However, there was one problem.

Her girlfriends were currently going about their days and not in bed keeping their poor third warm. She could hear them clattering around the kitchen, the smell of Clarke's favourite pasta dish wafting from down the hall. She could hear Costia laughing, loud and hard, no doubt at something Clarke said or did. The sound made her happy and irritated at the same time.

They were happy and warm while she was freezing her butt off. She grunted as she rolled over, burritoing herself in the thick comforter. Slowly, she sat up, eyes squinting as she pulled the blanket up over her nose. Inching over to the edge of the bed, she lowered her foot gingerly to the cold floorboards, flinching at the chill. Deciding was better to just move quickly, she hopped off the bed and shuffled down the hall, following the warm scent of food and her girlfriends laughs.

She entered the kitchen with a groan, making a beeline to the girlfriend whose hands weren't currently full of cooking utensils. Costia laughed (god she loved her laugh) as her arms wrapped around her third, pulling her and the thick comforter onto her lap. "Hey, Lex. You okay?"

"Cold." She didn't want to say anything else as she buried her face in Costia's neck. The kitchen was warmer, smelling of fresh food and had her girlfriends but she still wanted to feel them closer. Her arms snaked around Costia's waist, a whined building in her throat. Her feet still felt cold and, despite it's thickness, the comforter only warded off the cold so much.

She remained pressed to Costia. Listening as she and Clarke chatted about this and that as the blonde moved about the kitchen, stirring food, setting out plates. It isn't until she feels a warm hand gently rubbing her neck and calm words in her ear does she even think of moving.

"Come'on Lex, foods ready. I made garlic bread." Clarke speaks softly, a smile in her voice, and her touch is soothing. Even with the comforting sensations it didn't stop another whine from escaping. Both Clarke and Costia chuckled lightly. "We can cuddle all you want after we eat. I'll even light some candles if you want."

At Clarke's offer, her head lifted slightly, squinting at the blonde and nodding her approval. The blonde smiled as she turned to begin putting food on plates, putting two portions in front of Costia's chair because it didn't look like Lexa was moving anytime soon. Lexa allowed herself to be shuffled and adjusted so Costia could cradle her in one arm and eat with the other. She remained wrapped in her comforter, not wanting to risk letting any of the cooler air in her small cocoon.

Clarke finishes eating before Costia, so she wasn't that surprised when the older girl shuffled her over to the blonde. Clarke just smiled and hugged her tight, dragging the younger brunettes plate of food over to her side of the table. She didn't argue or resist when a fork full of pasta was presented to her, simply opening her mouth and eating without complaint.

Under normal, not cold as butts, circumstances, she'd be indignant at the thought of someone else feeding her. She could take care of herself just fine thank you very much, but it was nice to be pampered in such a way, especially when it was just. So. Cold.

She tried to ignore the smiles her girlfriends shared across the table as Clarke fed her, but her body betrayed her as she blushed. To try and hide the sudden flush, she covered her face in the comforter, only coming out for bitefuls of food. Once her plate was cleared, long after her girlfriends were finished, Costia stood, padding over to pick up her currently whiney girlfriend.

Wanting more contact with someone, the shorter brunette took the opportunity to wrap her legs around Costia's waist, essentially trapping the older girl in a koala hug. Her actions drew laughs from both her partner's, low chuckles that created a warm feeling in her stomach.

She clung to Costia as she moved, walking back towards their shared room. The hallway was colder than the kitchen, prompting her to once again bury her face in the older girl's shoulder. Peeking behind them, she could see Clarke trailing after them, a lighter and several candles in her arms. The blonde was smiling affectionately, but her grin grew wider when she saw Lexa looking at her.

They made it to their room without trouble. Costia carried her with ease, being several inches taller and going to the gym on a regular basis. She took advantage of her superior strength at every opportunity. Lifting her girlfriends in hugs, or moving them from their seats on the couch so she could sit in their place. Of course, it was all playful, and it did come in handy in situations such as the current one.

When they reached the bed, Costia set her down gently, ensuring she was still wrapped in the comforter, before going over to the closet to grab more blankets. Clarke puttered around the room, setting out and lighting a multitude of candles, illuminating the slowly darkening room. The calming scent of lavender soon filled the room, making her eyes droop with tiredness. Blankets were slowly piled up around her, and soon her girlfriends were climbing into bed on either side, both clad in their pyjamas. They cuddled closer, arranging blankets, pillows and limbs until all three of them were wrapped tight together in a cocoon of warmth.

Lexa sighed in contentment as she felt their arms around her, pulling her close and warming her with the contact. The blankets created the perfect weight atop her body, and kept the encroaching chill at bay. Two twin kisses were pressed to her temples as her eyes drifted shut, the blend of soothing sensations lulling her to sleep. This was exactly what she wanted.

Warmth, comfort and her two favourite people in the world.

Everything was perfect.

* * *

Endnote: Want to send in a prompt, have questions about my fics, want to talk about writing, or want really inconsistent updates on my progress, come follow my tumblr GillyTweed


	3. Chapter 3

Note: The next little adventure featuring Aden the Therapy Cat, and Clarke and Costia, the supportive girlfriends!

* * *

"This is the best idea ever."

"Agreed."

Clarke smiled fondly as she watched Costia unpack the pet bed next to their own, cradling a purring feline to her chest. They'd been planning this for weeks now, choosing all the supplies and the animal itself carefully. It had been hard to keep it a secret from their third, and even more difficult to watch as she slowly descended into the darkness they'd seen before.

It had gotten better, she and Costia helping with stress management, elevating pressures where they could, but it didn't seem to be enough. Lexa had been growing paler, tiring easier. Dark circles seemed to be a permanent fixture on her face no matter how long she slept. No matter what they did it always seemed to be a temporary solution, that is until Clarke had remembered how she'd met Lexa in the first place.

'A Therapy Animal!'

She'd cried out one evening she and Costia had been home alone, waiting for Lexa to return home from the library. She'd startled the older girl from her reading, the large text book having gone skittering across the floor. Costia had asked her to explain while she'd clutched at her rapidly beating heart.

The blonde had explained their initial meeting. The puppies and how they'd bonded over them. Later, Lexa had admitted that the puppies had helped her feel calmer, happier even, along with Clarke. Which was why the two girls had decided a therapy animal would be perfect for their spiraling girlfriend.

The cat they'd chosen, Aden, had been adopted from a shelter, something Lexa supported vehemently, and had been trained to be a therapy animal there when the staff had discovered his calm demeanor. It was the perfect arrangement.

Just as they set down the bowls next to the bed, they heard the clatter of keys and the stomping of boots. There was a small thud (Lexa's heavy bag hitting the floor), then a tired call throughout the house. Clarke set Aden on the bed, petting his head gently and instructed him to stay. She trailed behind Costia as they made their way to the living room, suppressing the excited smile she wanted to spread across her face.

Lexa looked ready to drop. She slumped rather than stand in her normally proud posture, and leaned into the hug that she and Costia wrapped her in. Subtly, they lead her to their bedroom.

"Lex, we have a surprise for you." The brunette groaned as Costia spoke quietly in her ear.

"I am really not in the mood for any kinky stuff right now. I just want to sleep." Clarke shared a look with Costia over Lexa's shoulder, raising an eyebrow and trying her best not to laugh.

"No, nothing like that. I think you'll really like this." Costia smiled softly as she opened the door to the bedroom. Aden hadn't moved from the bed, but as they entered, he flicked his tail and tilted his head thoughtfully. At the sight of him, Lexa froze, eyes wide. Clarke went to stand next to Costia, wrapping an arm around the taller girl's waist as they waited for their girlfriends reaction.

Neither girl nor cat moved for several moments, simply staring at each other, then Aden padded forward. Wrapping himself around Lexa's legs, rubbing his head on her shins. He then moved back to the bed, meowing like he wanted her to follow. As though in a trance, she did, shuffling forward and sinking to her knees to curl half on and half off, the small bed. The cat brushed his face against hers, purring loudly, before going to nestle in the curve of her stomach.

Clarke rested her head against Costia's shoulder, trying to fight back tears of happiness. Glancing up, she could see the older girl doing the same. It was obvious that Lexa had fallen asleep the second Aden had laid against her, something that never happened. The brunette had almost constant insomnia due to stress, so this was honestly a miracle.

Swallowing down a happy sob, she detached herself from Costia and grabbed a blanket from the bed and laid it over the two. After tip toeing out of the room, she turned and kissed Costia softly. "Best idea ever."

* * *

Endnote: Want to send in a prompt, have questions about my fics, want to talk about writing, or want really inconsistent updates on my progress, come follow my tumblr GillyTweed


	4. Chapter 4

Note: And here's the last prewritten installment, after this updates will probably be few and far between. It all really depends on demand and how inspired I get.

* * *

She groaned as she entered their apartment, bag falling to the ground with a thump. The day had been long, filled with morning classes and a long shift of work right after. She felt tired, body sore, but she didn't want to sleep yet. She hadn't seen her girlfriends all day. Lexa was already gone when she'd awoken, having had a class even earlier than her own, and Clarke had still been blissfully asleep, having gotten home late from a seminar. Even though it had only been little over half a day since seeing them both, she still felt a longing in her chest, tugging her towards the living room in hopes of finding them.

Clarke was seated on the couch, Aden curled up and purring in her lap. The lights were off, the room illuminated only by the flashes from the TV. Subtitles flashed across the screen as the volume was turned down to only a murmur. It seemed her girlfriends had deemed tonight was to be a quiet night.

"Hey, Cos." Her favourite blonde called, voice lower than a whisper. She didn't move, not wanting to disturb the furry bundle in her lap, but she did crane her neck to make it easier for her taller girlfriend to lean down and peck her on the lips. Costia smiled as she pulled back, turning to take in the show Clarke was watching.

"Where's Lex at?" She murmured as her eyes took in the sight of some generic drama, a regular choice of Clarke's when she wanted something mind numbing.

"She's taking a nap. Her philosophy professor had the class think about different levels of reality, and she said it made her brain hurt." Costia chuckled at the explanation. Lexa was an incredibly intelligent person, probably a genius on some levels, so for her to say that thinking about something made her brain hurt, then it was most likely a very complicated topic.

"Do you think she'd be opposed to cuddles?" The older girl settled herself on the arm of the couch, reaching down to pet Aden between the ears. The silkiness of his fur reminded her of why they'd gotten him in the first place, making a small smile creep onto her face.

"Hm, I don't know if she'll be opposed, but she did seem really tired." Costia nodded, standing and stretching. If Lexa didn't want to move, if she had to, she'd simply carry her. Tonight she wouldn't be denied being close to her girlfriends.

"I'll go retrieve our brain dead girlfriend then." Clarke shook her head, sighing in exasperation, but didn't move to object as Costia padded down the hallway to their bedroom. She retrieved her bag as she went, knowing that Lexa would give her a disapproving look if she simply left it by the door.

She pushed open the door to their room quietly, thankful that they'd oiled the hinges not too long ago. She spotted Lexa sprawled out on the bed, still in her jeans and hoodie, face planted firmly into a pillow. Gently setting her bag next to the door, she crept over to the bed, her feet shuffling across the plush carpet.

"Hey, Lex. Wake up, Lex." She kept her voice soft as she sat on the edge of the bed, her hand rubbing gently over her girlfriend's back. She got a long groan and a slight tilt of the head in return, one green eye appearing to gaze at her sleepily. She smiled softly, brushing some tangles of hair from Lexa's forehead. "Want to come and cuddle with me and Clarke on the couch?"

The younger brunette rolled onto her side, a sleepy mumble on her lips, before her arms were outstretched, fingers flexing in the child like motion meaning 'carry me.' She chuckled, not expecting the need to actually carry her girlfriend to the living room, but she wasn't going to complain. For the longest time, Lexa had always been determined to take care of herself, never letting anyone do anything for her, so to have her actually ask to be carried showed the immense amount of trust the younger girl had in her.

She felt her chest fill with a happy warmth as she rolled her girlfriend to the edge of the bed, laughing quietly as the younger girl remained limp. Lexa tried her best to hide her smirk in Costia's shoulder, but the older girl could feel the barely contained smile through the fabric of her shirt. Sighing in fond exasperation, she adjusted so Lexa's legs were around her waist and lifted.

She gave an exaggerated groan that ended in a laugh as Lexa yelped when she slipped slightly. They tried to suppress their laughter as they made their way back down the hall, Lexa clinging awkwardly to Costia's tall frame.

The older brunette couldn't help the grin that spread on her face when Clarke came into view, the blonde's eyebrow raised in amusement. The youngest of the three stood from the couch, scooping up Aden into her arms to keep the furry feline safe from her partners' antics. She watched as the two girls tumbled onto the couch in a tangle of limbs, Costia turning so Lexa would land on top.

Clarke shared a look with Aden, the cat managing to look just as amused as she. She waited patiently for the two older girls to sort themselves out, occupying herself by playing with Aden's ears.

"Claaarke, come join us!" Lexa called from her position lounging in Costia's lap, raising her legs to make room for the blonde to sit. She sighed, a fond smile quirking her lips, and slipped underneath the brunette's legs, holding Aden to her chest until Lexa's legs were settled on her lap. Releasing the feline, she chuckled as he crawled over to Lexa, meowing softly as he nuzzled her face.

Lexa hummed as the cat settled on her chest, a deep purr rumbling from his body. She settled into her girlfriends' laps, closing her eyes and relaxing as their warmth seeped into her skin. The feeling of their bodies chased away the endless fatigue of her day. Petting Aden, she sighed happily as she felt his purrs reverberate through her chest. She loved her cat, and she loved her girlfriends for getting him for her. He was a calming and grounding presence when her girlfriends weren't home, and he was a delightful cuddle partner.

He'd become her companion, a friend that had no expectations other than food and pets, and he stayed by her side without judgement, even on her worst days. Of course, her girlfriends' did that too, always loving and caring for her, but Aden was always neutral where her girlfriends were not. He didn't pity her, or desire to make her better. He was just there, and that calmed her.

"So, what do we want to do for dinner?" Clarke, always the responsible one, broke through her thoughts. Sighing, she stretched out, firmly trapping Clarke under her legs, and shushing the blonde before she could say anything else.

"No talking. Just cuddles." She felt the movement of Clarke's stomach as she suppressed her chuckles and the heave of Costia's as she sighed. Eventually both of them settled, leaning back into the couch as they enjoyed each other's presence.

Before they'd all started dating, this had always been the sort of thing she looked forward to; when they would all get together, giggling and laughing until they settled, grouped close together, maybe on top of each other, and just basking in each others company. They'd been her light in the darkness oh so long ago, and they'd grown to be even more as time went on. They'd become her home, and she was certain they would be together forever and always.

* * *

Endnote: Want to send in a prompt, have questions about my fics, want to talk about writing, or want really inconsistent updates on my progress, come follow my tumblr GillyTweed


	5. Chapter 5

Notes: And another chapter for the Clextia verse. If people are wondering where I've been know that I'm not dead, I swear XD I've just had a pretty long period of no inspiration unfortunately. I also generally don't post everything over here, so if people want to see more from me you'll be able to find a fic masterlist on my tumblr that has (or should have, depends on if I've updated it recently :/) every fic I've written, plus some Tumblr only AUs. I'm also more noticeably active on Ao3, so I'm half thinking of migrating over there more or less. Either way, I hope you guys enjoy the continuation of my Clextia verse.

* * *

The first time she kissed Costia they had been in their last year of high school. It was awkward and fumbling with clashing teeth and bit lips, but it had ended in soft laughs and smiles, their bodies pressed close and warm as they basked in each other's presence. They'd whispered quiet promises to each other between kisses, to stay together always, until sleep had taken them.

The first time she kissed Clarke, it had been in excitement after hearing she'd gotten the scholarship that would let her continue school for another year. She'd been so jubilant, so ecstatic, that she she hadn't thought of her actions, only about how she could stay with her two most precious people in the world instead of moving home to work. She only remembered suddenly finding her lips on Clarke's, their bodies pressed close, arms around waists and hands tangled in hair as they shared in each others happiness.

When they broke apart her face had flushed in both happiness and horror. Her mind filling with thoughts of Costia, the kisses they'd shared and the relationship they had still yet to define years later, but they were mixed with thoughts of Clarke, her kindness and gentle manner, and how she desired to be close to both them so much.

She'd fumbled an excuse, rushing to the door as Clarke had called to her, snatching her shoes and jacket before stumbling into the hall. She didn't know what to do. She loved them both so dearly and to lose either simply because she couldn't control her feelings would hurt far too much to bear. They made life almost easy, lifting the darkness like nothing else had before. She didn't think she'd be able to survive going back to such a dark place.

She felt her phone buzz several times in her pocket as she ran, down the stairs, through the lobby and onto the street. She passed the university, ran past the small strip mall, and past the park beyond that. She kept running, despite being far from her apartment, and far from Clarke, several blocks at least, because she knew if she stopped she would have to face the reality of the situation, would have to read the words Clarke had sent her. She ran until she couldn't run anymore, her chest burned and her legs felt like they would collapse beneath her.

When she stopped she slumped against the nearest tree, breathing hard and ragged. She could feel wetness on her face and a burning in her eyes, sobs bubbling up in her throat. Sliding down to sit at the tree's base, she finally looked at where she was. It took her a moment, a moment filled with panic at being lost and alone, but she soon recognized her surroundings, the flashing lights of the 'Open' sign from the bar many of the university's students frequented and the flickering of the fluorescent lights of the laundromat right next to it.

She breathed a deep sigh, a choked sob escaping at the end. She feels her phone burn in her pocket, filled with several texts that she didn't want to read but had to. With shaking hands she fished the device out of her jacket, finger hovering over the button that would reveal Clarke's thoughts to her.

She hesitated a moment, squeezing her eyes shut. That pause was quickly interrupted by the ringing of her phone, Anya's name flashing across the screen, making her nearly drop it as her heart leapt into her throat.

"Hello?" Her voice croaked as she answered. Her entire body felt cold, making her shaking intensify.

"Lex? Where are you? Clarke called. She and Costia are looking for you." Anya's voice came through the speaker tiny and far away, whether that was from her nerves or a bad connection, she wasn't sure.

"I'm…" She hesitated in her answer, fear closing her throat. If she told Anya where she was there was little doubt either she or Clarke or Costia would come find her. She'd have to confront what she'd done, the consequences of her impulses. "I'm across from the bar." She choked out, knowing she'd have to face everything eventually and waiting would only make it worse.

"Alright, I'm coming to get you, don't move." She nodded in response, even though Anya wouldn't be able to see her, and murmured a soft 'okay' before the line went dead. Her hand shook as she brought the phone away from her ear. Her head landed on her knees as her hand hit the dry grass beside her, cradling her phone loosely. She didn't even notice when the screen went dark again, too focused on her breathing to even think of looking at it again.

"Lex?" It feels like only a short time later that Anya calls to her, but with how stiff she feels when she pushes herself to her feet it must have been far longer. She stumbles a little as she gets to the car, getting in wordlessly when Anya reaches from the driver's side to open the passenger door. "You okay?" The question is asked softly, and the slight nod of her head in response is met with a sad sounding sigh.

"Clarke called me sounding really worried. Did something happen?" Anya tried again as she pulled away from the curb, pulling U-turn in the empty street, and began driving back towards the younger girl's apartment. She remains silent, Anya glancing worriedly at her from the corner of her eye every so often.

"I kissed Clarke." She manages to mumble just as they pull up in front of the apartment building. She felt the muscles of her jaw working as her teeth pressed together almost painfully. Saying it out loud made it seem far too real.

Anya didn't say anything for a moment, simply staring out the windshield after putting the car in park and slumping back in her seat. The silence almost made her feel like her cousin was waiting for her to get out, but before she could move to open the door, Anya turned to her. "Look, I'm not entirely sure what's going on up in that screwy little head of yours, but I can assure you that whatever your worst case scenario is, it's not going to happen. Both Costia and Clarke care about you a lot, a kiss won't change that. Running and not talking about it will be what makes everything so much worse."

She sighed, rubbing her eyes. Deep inside she'd known that already, but hearing it from Anya made it easier to take a breath and accept it. "I know." She mumbled, pressing her head back into the headrest while her palms ground harshly into her eyes until stars burst across the back of her eye lids.

"Good, now go and talk to your girls. They're worried about you." She nodded, the corner of her mouth twitching at having her roommates called 'her girls.' "If you need anything just call, i have a gift card to that really nice burgers place if comfort food is needed." That managed to drag a smile out of her as she stepped onto the sidewalk, the cool night air making her shiver.

"Thanks An, I love you." She closed the car door and leaned on the open window, stalling a little for time.

"Love you too, kiddo. Now go, no more stalling." She swallowed and nodded, a little annoyed that Anya knew her so well. She shuffled her way back inside, feet dragging across the carpet of the lobby until she reached the stairs. She took each step slowly, trying to drag out the time between the bottom and the top.

By the time she was in front of her apartment door, she was shaking, the coldness she felt had invaded her limbs but her chest was hot with fear and anxiety. Her hands shook so badly that opening the door quickly became a challenge, but somehow she managed, luckily finding it unlocked, as she thought that if she had to get her keys from her pocket she would have dropped them for sure.

She entered quietly, hoping to delay the inevitable for just that little bit longer. Slipping off her shoes, she put them away neatly. She debated keeping her jacket on, just in case she needed to run again, but decided against it. She needed to face this, and as Anya had said, running would only make it worse.

She took her time in hanging it up, listening for any sounds that would tell her where her roommates were. There was some shuffling from the the living room and the quiet chatter of the Tv in the background, so, taking a breath, she quietly made her way down the short hall until she could peer into the living room.

She expected to see many things. One or both of her roommates sitting on the couch waiting, angry that she'd run, or worse disappointed. She expected rejection, to lose one of the few lights that had helped pull her out of the darkest corners. What she wasn't expecting was the sight of Costia and Clarke standing in the middle of the room, lips locked and arms around each other as they intensely made out. All moisture fled from her mouth at the sight, and her fear and apprehension ground to a halt, quickly being replaced by confusion.

She stood frozen for several moments, simply watching as the two people she loved most in the world broke for air, resting their foreheads together as they caught their breaths. All she felt was confusion, and a sliver of hope, balloon in her chest. She leaned against the door frame, the slight squeak of the hardwood under her feet catching her roommates attention. Both looked like children that had been caught wrist deep in the cookie jar, their mouths working, trying to find a way to explain, but no words came out.

"What the fuck guys…" She breathed, slumping even more against the door frame, a laugh bursting from her chest as she sunk to the floor. "Fuck…" Her head fell back and hit the frame with a loud thump. She could feel tears in her eyes, but they weren't sad, angry, or even scared tears. She hit her head against the door frame several more times, the rhythmic thumping and the slight pain giving her something to focus on. She didn't know what to think, what to hope or even what to expect. At that moment, all she could feel was exhaustion.

"Hey, hey no, Lexa stop." Clarke rushed forward as she continued to thump her head against the wall, slipping her hand behind the brunette's head to cushion the impact. Costia was right behind her, kneeling down on her other side and wrapping her in an awkward side hug.

There was an even awkwarder silence before Costia spoke up, her tone hesitant. "Seems we've made ourselves a right mess, haven't we?" She chuckled in response leaning her head against the older girl's shoulder. She felt Clarke shift to sit properly beside her, slipping arm behind her shoulders, most likely as a precaution in case she felt the urge to hit her head again.

"You don't say." Her laugh was harsh, wet and humourless, her tears having spilled over and down her cheeks. "I kissed you, I kissed clarke, you kissed clarke, clarke kissed you…" She could feel her tears soaking Costia's shirt, but she was too tired to move, her body having gone limp, only held up by the girl's on either side of her. "Why don't we throw in another person and make it even more complicated. If we put up an ad online I'm sure we could find someone."

Her joke is met with silence, and she could feel her roommate's looking at each other over her head, but she was too tired to care. Her emotions had been strung so tightly in the last couple hours that it was taking all of her energy to stay awake.

"Well, personally, I'd like to just keep it to the three of us, if that's alright with you?" Clarke spoke softly, making her thoughts grind to a halt. She could feel Costia nodding in agreement, her jaw brushing ever so slightly against her forehead.

"Wait, what?" She lifted her head, turning towards the blonde, her quick movements nearly knocking Costia in the chin. The sliver of hope she'd felt earlier grew, painfully digging into her chest as fear wrapped around it. 'She could just mean it in a platonic way. Don't get your hopes up.' She repeated it over and over in her head, but the hope kept growing, closing her throat until she was holding her breath in anticipation.

"What she means is," Costia took over, leaning back a little as the younger girl quickly turned back to look at her. "We both like each other a lot, and we like you a lot, and from past kissing experiences, you like us a lot too." Turning back to Clarke, she could see the blonde nodding, a small smile on her face. "So," Costia continued. "Would you be opposed to the three of us, I don't know, trying this out?"

"And by 'this' she means dating." Clarke added quickly, a nervous chuckle leaving her lips.

"Yes, I mean dating." Both of them looked so hopeful and nervous, waiting for her response, but she couldn't force any words out. She was so tired, and relieved, and oh so overwhelmed, all she could manage was a wheezing laugh, prompting worried frowns from the other girls. "Um, Lex…" Costia murmured, but cut herself off as the brunette began nodding, jerkily, but it was nod, a confirmation that she was okay with the new development. More than okay with it.

Both Clarke and Costia let out deep sighs of relief, their bodies slumping against hers until they were a pile of limbs on the floor of the hall. After several long moments, enough time for her to breath properly, she spoke. "You know I love you guys, right?" Her words were a little slurred, her tongue feeling far too big for her far too dry mouth. She felt Clarke shift beside her, bringing her head up until she hovered above in the brunette's line of sight.

"Well, I'd hope so after all the kissing, which I want more of."

"Same." Costia piped up from where she had stretched out on the floor, her body flush against the younger girl's side. "But I say we move onto a bed or something before we start anything, the floor's kinda uncomfortable."

"Agreed." Clarke nodded, groaning as she pushed herself onto her feet, then held out a hand to help the other two up. "I vote my room considering my beds a queen." She took the blonde's hand without a word, swaying slightly as vertigo made the room tilt. Warm hands helped steady her and then guided her towards Clarke's room, the gentle touches making the last of her worry and fear calm and then be replaced with hopeful excitement.

She hadn't expected this turn out when she'd been walking up the steps to their apartment. She'd expected anger, disappointment, awkwardness at best, complete rejection and the loss of one or both of her closest friends at worst, but instead she'd gotten more than she could have ever hoped for. She was sure that their relationship would have some challenges along the way, but for now, she could take solace in the fact that her two most precious people would continue to protect her from the darkness.

* * *

Endnote: Come find me on my tumblr GillyTweed


End file.
